


Некоторые любят погорячее

by naid



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid





	Некоторые любят погорячее

Кария старался не дышать и не моргать, чтобы подступившие к глазам слезы не сорвались с ресниц. Что он, девчонка, что ли — реветь у всех на глазах. Он знал, на что шёл, и знал, как придется расплачиваться за удовольствие, но просто не мог отказаться.

Опыт подсказывал: со временем тело привыкнет, захочется ещё поострее. Но сейчас первая волна дискомфорта отступала, оставляя такое приятное тепло внутри, за которым Кария и приходил к Кену вновь и вновь.

Он был лучшим. Кария просто не мог устоять перед искушением.

О, этот потрясающий чили-рамен по фирменному рецепту Рамен Дон!


End file.
